Two Faced
by donnabella2k7
Summary: Lita is back! But her come back came with a price when the GM made her a Nexus member. Lita bonds with her old friends after returning,but Wade doesn't like it one bit. Why? Maybe cause he has fallen for her. CenaXLitaXWade. Might add others to pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**OK. I'm going to step out of my writing comfort zone and write a story for a different fandom. This story was a challenge from my sister. Wish me luck everyone!**

**Any wrestling fans out there may want to kill me for this. This is a John Cena X Lita X Wade Barrett story. I don't know why I picked those characters for this story other than the fact that they are some of my favorite wrestlers. I may add other wrestlers to the pairing. Well here goes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back!**

The annoying ring tone of Micheal Cole's laptop rang though out the whole arena. The anonymous GM has another message. The fans booed loudly. The show had barely started and already the GM is being booed.

"Can I have your attention please, I've received an email from the general manger!" Micheal made his way towards the podium and opened the laptop.

"And I quote! 'A couple of weeks ago, Nexus lost a member. Darren Young was exiled from Nexus due to the fact that John Cena made him tap out.'" cheers from the crowd grew wild.

"Can Nexus please come out to the stage. This announcement involves all of you, well the rest of you.'" A moment passed and Nexus came out one by one. They all entered the ring with a bewildered look on their faces. Each one looking at one another and then face Micheal Cole.

"I've been thinking and I've come to the realization that Nexus needs a certain something to make the team better. And when I say something, I mean someone." Wade looked fairly interested and well as the other members of Nexus. _Who could this someone be?_ They all thought.

"This person whom I want to be part of Nexus, has been a great wrestler. Years of wrestling made this person strong and dominating!" Wade smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the new member of Nexus...!" Micheal stared at the email with wide eyes. Shock was written on his face. He didn't even finish the email for music blasted though out the arena.

Nexus looked up at the titantron. Wade Barrett and the other members of Nexus looked at the person step put into the open.

The crowd cheered loudly. There walking down the ramp was the one and only Ms. Extreme herself, Lita. **(Lita is dressed in her old cloths from when she was teamed with the Hardys, use imagination if needed cause I don't know how to explain her clothes.)**

The members said nothing as they stared at the diva walking towards them. Lita smirked and ran towards the ring and sliding through the bottom ropes.

Fans got even louder as she stood up and climbed the turn buckle. She raised her hands with a big smile on her face. The crowd were as loud as they could be. Lita looked around the arena with a smile still on her face.

She jumped down from the turn buckle and faced her new team mates. Wade Barrett shook his head and walked over to the ropes. He gestured for someone to give him a microphone.

Wade walked around the ring. "What is the hell is this? Your giving Nexus a woman!" He pointed at Lita.

Lita's face had an offended look. She smirked and walked up to Wade. She glared up at him and he did the same to her. Quickly, Lita snatched the microphone from Wade's hands.

"I've been watching Raw for the past few weeks. I've seen what the Nexus can do. Now I don't know if you know this, but I also saw Summer Slam." Lita's smirk grew when she saw the irritated look on Wade's face.

"Like what Cena said last week. The fear Nexus inflected in the locker room, that fear is gone! No one is afraid of Nexus anymore." Wade looked about ready to hit Lita, but knew better than to strike a woman.

"Now I'm not here to help Nexus. The only reason why I came back to the WWE is because, I've noticed that the divas of this show need to be more...extreme. Now the only way I can change these little princesses is to join up with tough people, but unfortunately the damn GM. Teamed me up with you guys." Wade and the other Nexus members smirked. They were tough and even the GM can see that.

Lita noticed the smirks and shook her head. "Whether you, me or any other Nexus member like it. I'm part of Nexus!" Lita dropped the microphone at Wade's feet as she and Wade had yet another glaring contest. Lita's music blasted and the fans cheered.

* * *

**Backstage**

John Cena, smirked as he watched the scene. Behind him was Randy, one of his close friends.

"Damn! Why didn't Red tell us she was coming back!" yelled the Viper, Randy Orton. "She really knows how to make a come back!" He laughed.

Cena smirked after watching Lita hold her own against Wade. "Yup and she's still as tough as ever. Still the good old Red we know and love!" He and Randy laughed. "I guess we have to catch up with her. She is our best friend."

Randy nodded in agreement to what Cena had suggested. "Yeah, plus we have to warn her about Nexus."

"Your right. I wonder when well we be able to talk to her?" Cena said to Randy.

"How about now?" Asked a voice behind them. Immediately John and Randy recognized the voice. They both turned around and surely there she stood. Lita stood infront of her two best friends with a big smile on her face.

John noticed his heart race faster when he saw her, but thought nothing of it. John and Randy quickly made there way towards the waiting diva. She had her arms spread ready to embrace her friends. Lita hugged Randy first and then John.

During their embrace, John looked Over Lita's shoulder and glared. There behind her was Wade Barrett, David Otunga and Justin Gabriel. The other members of Nexus had gone back to their locker room, too lazy to join the others.

Barrett, glared at Cena. He felt a new emotion that was unknown to him when he saw Lita hug Cena. David and Justin didn't notice the change in the mood of their leader for they were busy looking after their new member and friend.

Justin was introduced to Lita by his Pro Matt Hardy during his NXT times. He and Lita developed a fast friendship after being introduced. He and Lita has somewhat of a brother sister relationship.

David had always liked Lita's character. Before he got into the bushiness he would always watch her and his other favorite stars when ever he would watch Raw. He wasn't in love with her, but more like a brotherly thing like Justin. He was introduced to Lita by Justin. Same with Justin, Lita and him form great friendship. He admires her extreme ways that most of the divas now would never think of doing.

Both he and Justin know that with Lita on their team, the Nexus and Raw would be even better. They only hoped that Wade could see what they saw. When they both looked at Wade, they noticed the glaring contest he and Cena were having.

This was going to be one long night for everyone.

* * *

**Well...that's not really how I wanted to write the first chapter, but I guess I don't really have a capture on what Lita would really say if this would happen. Sorry if it was short. I'll try to lengthen other chapters. I really didn't know how to process the whole confrontation, but I guess I'll work on it. Matter of fact. I'll write chapter two right now.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed! Well, right now I have to be honest. I'm kinda just winging this story. I don't really know what's going to happen, I don't know who Lita is really going to end up with and I don't really know how this story would end. Like I said last time, wish me luck you guys!**

**Chapter 2: Long Night Part 1**

**Backstage**

"Red, why the hell didn't you tell us you were coming back?" asked Randy. Lita smiled at him and pulled away from John. Who she didn't notice was still having a glaring contest with Wade Barrett behind her back. Lita proceeded to walk towards the Viper.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you now would it?" she smiled at Randy. As she and Randy continued to chat, John Cena stood at the doorway of the locker room and glared at the Nexus members in front of him.

John was about to say something to the Nexus when a pair of blonds brushed passed him to make their way into the locker room and knocked him down then proceeding to run over the fallen wrestler in the process. "Where is she? Where is she?" yelled out two familiar voices.

Nexus stared at Cena's trampled body with great confusion that turned into great amusement. Justin daringly walked up to Cena's knocked out body then kneeling down he poked Cena's shoulder.

Barrett and Otunga, laughed slightly and joined Gabriel.

Back in the locker room, Lita laughed as she stared at the two new comers. Both who had been two of her many best friends. "Hey guys! I'm right!" she said gaining their attention.

"Lita!" they both exclaimed as they turned to look at their friend.

Lita laughed as the two ran towards each other trying to reach her. They both pushed and pulled one another as each one tried to reach Lita faster than the other. Both men ended up wrestling each other on the floor.

Neither men made it to her for Lita walked towards the brawling men on the floor. "Guys, guys. Stop." Lita pulled both men apart and pulled them up on their feet.

Once up, both men dusted themselves off and turned to Lita with evil in their eyes. Lita instantly knew what both men were going to do and started to back away with both her hands up. "No...guys...please no..."

Both men looked at each other and then nodded. Turning back to Lita, both men attacked. "Hug Ms. Extreme!"

Lita screamed. This alerted the Nexus members currently stationed outside the locker room poking Cena's pass out body.

He didn't know why, but for some reason Wade instinctively got up and ran inside the locker room and also ran over John's body on the floor causing the new stinging pain to stir the unconscious wrestler.

Both Gabriel and Otunga noticed Barrett's action. Neither men said anything afraid of what they thought about the sudden change in their leader.

Inside the locker room, Wade frantically looked around the room. He spotted the source of the scream and looked on in confusion on what he was looking at.

There, Jericho and Edge stood embracing Lita tightly in a bear hug sandwich which was causing her to slowly turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Wade spotted something in the corner of his eyes and turn to see the Viper himself sitting at a nearby bench watching the scene in front of him with amusement all over his eyes.

He turned his attention back to Lita who looked like her eyes were about to pop right out of her head. It looks as if the two men didn't plan on letting go of her anytime soon. So, Wade ran towards the hug fest and grabbed Lita's hand. He pulled on Lita's hand releasing her from the deadly embrace of Y2J and the Rated R Superstar.

Unfortunately for him and Lita, Wade lost his footing and came tumbling down on top of Lita. This unfortunate accident left Wade on top of Lita in a suggestive position.

Everyone in the room looked at the two in shock, but not Cena who had regained consciousness shortly after being ran over by Wade. He looked like he was about to rip Wade's head right off.

The other two Nexus member looked at the scene in front of them with great worry.

Yup. This was going to be a long night for all of them. Especially for Wade.

**LOL! Man I just had to add that scene in with Jericho and Edge. It seems kinda insensitive that I made it seem like Lita and Edge never had a show-mance between them. Oh well! I think I have some direction on where this story will go. I just need to get more comfortable with this and I could probably make a solid plot. I guess it's back to watching Monday Night Raw for me. Can't wait for Monday! Going to TD Bank to watch the 900th episode of Monday Night Raw with really expensive front row tickets! Cya guys soon with chapter 3!**


End file.
